Baby Girl
by BonneyQ
Summary: Anonymous said: Nalu's son and Gruvia's daughter getting caught by their fathers in a very suggestive position!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Anonymous said:_ _Nalu's son and Gruvia's daughter getting caught by their fathers in a very_ _suggestive position!_

I changed it up a bit from "their fathers" to "her parents" because I wanted to give Gray a moment to realize his little girl is not so little anymore.

 **#**

 **Baby Girl**

 **#**

Juvia wonders if Rose and Igor knew how Lucky they were she was the one who got inside the house first instead of her husband; because by putting herself between him and the two sixteen-year-old teenagers probably saved their lives.

They had been away on a trip to celebrate their twenty years of marriage and took an early train home because Juvia wanted to make sure the children were okay, making them arrive roughly six hours before they were supposed to.

The moment they stepped inside the house and looked in the direction of the couch, it took a second for their mind to register the couple of teenagers making out as if they had all the time in the world. Their daughter, Rose, had her legs wrapped around Igor's waist, her hands gripping his hair while the blonde teen had one hand under her shirt clearly going up and the other had a tight grip on her ass.

Gray had yelled Rose's name in anger (Juvia sworn the young couple let each other go as if they were on fire, and not the good type) and the Water Mage had to put a hand on her husband's chest to prevent him from killing the boy he knew since the blonde was a newborn.

Rose had yelled, Gray had yelled louder, Igor had tried to talk, but Juvia told him to go to his house before they had to tell his parents exactly _why_ Gray killed their boy. Igor got scarce pretty quickly and Juvia snorted; the kid was a Dragon Slayer but the moment his girlfriend's (was she?) father started to threaten to kill him, he turned pale and couldn't leave faster.

The rest of the discussion had been Gray yelling at Rose for bringing a boy home and the teenager yelling back at him, saying he ruined her life before she stomped her way to her bedroom, Gray yelled she was grounded until she was one hundred years old.

A usual day of parenting.

Gray stormed to their bedroom and Juvia had to roll her eyes at how similar father and daughter were when angry, pink cheeks, eyes flaring, gritted teeth and walk around like a caged animal, muttering to themselves.

"Gray-sama-" Juvia tried, but Gray cut her off.

"I am going to _kill_ him, Juvia." The Ice Mage's stance suggested he would do exactly that. "I will kill that little bastard."

The blunette raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

Gray stopped walking to look at her. " _What for_? Didn't you see what I saw? He had his… his… _paws_ all over her, Juvia! Our sixteen-old-daughter!"

"She didn't seem to mind." Juvia shrugged.

" _Excuse me_?"

"You are talking crazy about killing Igor, your _godson_ may I add, because they were kissing, but Rose seemed to be enjoying it." Juvia told her husband.

Gray snorted. "Oh, I have plans for Rose, Juvia; she's not leaving this house until she is a hundred years old."

The Water Mage was really exasperated. "Because she was kissing a boy?"

"Because they were dry humping at my couch!" Gray's face became red in anger. "They are kids! This is not the age to be… doing stuff like that! And specially not with my daughter!"

It was Juvia's turn to snort. "Oh, what were _you_ doing when you were sixteen, Gray-sama?"

"Training so I could become more powerful, which is how I helped save the freaking _world_ a _dozen_ times!"

"Come down from your high horse, Gray-sama!" Juvia put her hands on her hips. "You lost your virginity at fifteen and you told me you slept with six women before we met. You were eighteen, then." She narrowed her eyes. "At least Rose is kissing a boy we know since he was a baby and she has had a crush on since she was twelve."

"What?" His tone was high pitched.

Juvia groaned. "God, you are as clueless with her as you were with me." When Gray didn't reply, Juvia kept speaking. "They grew up together, they are in the same team, they are best friends. They'd either would feel very fraternal with one another or fall in love. Igor had a crush on her since he was nine. Everyone knew it, everyone told you but you thought they were messing with you." Her husband stayed quiet for a few moments.

"He's older than her." Gray muttered.

"By _six months_ , not sixty years." The blunette rolled her eyes. "They are sixteen and they decided it's their time to figure out what they are and what they want." Gray opened his mouth but Juvia didn't let him speak. "We raised Rose to be responsible and to have her own mind. I'll talk to her again about being ready to do anything else other than kissing and everything she needs to know about all the rest, but in the end, she is the one to make the choice."

His shoulders slumped. "But she's our baby."

Juvia smiled. "She is and always will be." She stepped closer to him and touched his shoulder. "But we can't deny the fact she is growing up and that means worrying about her in missions, worrying her might get hurt and yes, right now, boys."

"It feels like yesterday she said she wanted to marry me." He whispered grumpily and Juvia chuckled at his tone.

"She was the cutest four-year-old ever, wasn't she?"

"I always knew we'd have trouble when she grew up. She's too pretty, always were." Gray whined. "She looks like you did at that age, aside from the black hair."

"I think the sentence had a compliment for me somewhere, Juvia will take it." The blunette shrugged and then narrowed her eyes in his direction. "I want you to promise me you will not harm Igor in any way. I'd rather they dated in here other than doing things hidden from us. And I actually like him, you know."

"I know what boys his age want, Juvia!" Gray growled. "Remember when we started dating? I would have done anything to get in your pants."

"Yes, and I _wanted_ you to." She rolled her eyes. "That's how this works, two people like each other and see where it goes. You've seen them sparring, just last week Rose broke Igor's nose and then proceeded to freeze his butt. I think it's safe to say our _daughter_ would hurt _him_ herself if he did anything she wasn't comfortable with."

Gray felt pride swelling inside his chest. "She is pretty badass, isn't she?"

"Yes." Juvia chuckled. "Promise me you won't harm or scare Igor to death."

For a few seconds, Gray stayed in silence, thinking about his options and finally nodded. "Fine. I still don't like this, but he will be walking in very thin ice for a long time."

"You better not be talking literally." She narrowed her eyes in his direction once more and slapped his shoulder playfully when he shrugged in answer. "Now, are you going first to talk to her or should Juvia? I need you to be warned, though, Juvia's talk will be awhile because she will have a second conversation about sex and protect-"

" _Nope_. Nope, nope, nope. Uh uh." Gray put his hands over his ears. "Hell no. I am not listening to this. I am still trying to get over the fact Rose was kissing Igor and that might take five to ten years to be processed. Don't you ever talk about… _it_ with me again, thank you very much. She's still a baby."

"Of course she is." Juvia smiled. "Now go and try not to yell at each other, please? Juvia would like to not need to sleep under five layers of blankets tonight." Gray looked down sheepishly, knowing that whenever him and their daughter fought, the house became almost unbearable with the cold. "Juvia will go get Gris from Gajeel-kun's house, then. He had a sleepover last night with the twins."

"Alright." Gray sighed and followed his wife out of the bedroom, kissed her good-bye and walked towards Rose's bedroom. He stopped in front of the door, wondering what he was going to tell her. She was his baby, he remembered the moment she first looked at him, her first smile, her first steps, her first words.

Now she was yelling at Gray, going on missions and kissing boys.

She was growing up too fast.

Gray knocked on the door. "Go away." He heard her say.

"Come on, baby girl." Gray smiled at the nickname; every time they fought and he wanted peace, he'd call her that and Rose would stop being so angry at him. "We need to talk."

 **#**

 **AN:** Just a bit of fluff and hopefully some comic. ;)

06/06/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is a second part some people requested. I hope it's fun!

 **#**

 **Baby Girl**

 **#**

Gray knocked on the door. "Go away." He heard her say.

"Come on, baby girl." Gray smiled at the nickname; every time they fought and he wanted peace, he'd call her that and Rose would stop being so angry at him. "We need to talk." When the teenager didn't answer, he sighed but knocked lightly on the door again. "Rose? I'm getting in." He waited a second and opened the door slowly, giving her time.

Rose's room was a mess and that she got from him, that was for sure, Juvia liked to keep the house as organized as possible, but the children's rooms were always messy even after his wife pressured them to clean it up.

As usual, Rose was lying on the bed, under the covers. She liked to do that when upset, just like Juvia did and coax her out would take a bit.

Gray sighed and walked towards the bed, sitting on its edge, Rose still hasn't looked from underneath the covers. "Rose?"

"I don't want to talk with you." Her voice came muffled.

Gray snorted. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed. You look so open to conversation right now." His daughter groaned in annoyance but otherwise, stayed in silence. Knowing the teenager was as bit pig headed as he was, Gray decided to speak first or they'd be there for a long time. "Since when have you an Igor been…" he almost gagged " _together_?"

It took Rose a few moments to answer him in a quiet voice. "Not long."

"That's not cryptic at all, I got all the answers now." Gray sighed. "Give me something, Baby Girl."

The teenager pushed the covers away and sat on the bed, huffing in annoyance. The nickname always made her talk to him. "Two weeks."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't you say anything to your mother and me?"

Rose rolled her blue eyes. "Because I knew you'd react like a crazy man. Which you _did_ , by the way."

"Well, _excuse me_ if I didn't expect my daughter to be making out on my couch when I got home." He told her and Rose glared at him before lying back on the bed, covering herself.

' _Great.'_ Gray thought. It was all he needed, to make her even angrier with him. He knew Juvia would tell him to be more sensitive, so, he tried that approach.

"Look, Rose. I was surprised. Hell, even _your mother_ was surprised and I know you two like to gossip with each other." The Ice Mage tried with caution. "Maybe if you had told us about it before we walked in on you things would've gone differently."

Rose pushed the covers away from her face and looked at him with suspicion. "Would it?"

Gray thought about it for a moment. "Well, not _that_ much." He admitted. "I'd still try to put my hands on Igor for putting his hands on you."

"Why?" Rose asked in frustration.

"Because you are my baby girl!" Gray answered in frustration; couldn't she see?

"I'm not a baby, Dad! I'm sixteen!" She all but yelled.

"You'll _always_ be my baby, Rose." He told her. "When you are an old lady and I'm even older and decrepit, you'll still be a baby to me. My first child." His tone softened. "When you were an actual baby, one day I freaked out with your mother about you growing up too fast. It seems like yesterday I held you for the first time and you looked at me with those big blue eyes." Gray passed a hand through his hair. "And that moment I promised to love and protect you forever." He sighed. "But here you are, sixteen already." His shoulders slumped and he put his hand over his eyes.

He was getting _so_ old. If he were honest to himself, he never thought he'd get to the age of forty-three, especially with how many times he almost died saving the world, and he certainly didn't think he'd married and have two children.

Marrying Juvia, having Rose and Gris were the best things he done in his life, but time was passing too quickly. Rose was sixteen and Gris was going to be twelve in a few months.

"Daddy." Rose said with a sigh and Gray perked up a bit, if he became 'Daddy' again instead of 'Dad', he was making some progress. The teenager came from underneath the covers and kneeled next to him. "You don't have to protect me forever."

"I do." He snorted. "You might become an even greater Ice Mage than me one day and even then it would be my job to keep you safe. It's what parents do."

"And what that has to do with me dating?" Rose asked, quietly.

Gray looked at her. "I don't want you to break your heart. That hurts."

"Daddy, Igor's not going to break my heart."

"How do you know?" Gray frowned.

Rose sat next to Gray. "Because we are friends first."

Gray shook his head. "I was friends with your mother before we dated and even then I hurt her feelings more times than I liked. And those are the ones I know about. I know I must've done it more times and she never told me."

"I know, she told me." Rose shrugged. "Igor is not you, Daddy. He trusts people, he's not afraid of letting me in like you did with Mom. And I am not like you either, I'm more like Mom. I was the one who kissed him first, who thought we were ready for that."

With her words, Gray had to roll his eyes. "You _are_ like your mother."

"Look, Daddy, I can handle this. Mom did and from what she told me, you were much harder to get." Rose raised one eyebrow and Gray tilted his head in agreement. "And you know what? If I _do_ get hurt, at least I had some good moments. I like Igor, Dad. I really do, and he likes me. I get to enjoy that."

"Argh." Gray groaned in annoyance. "Oh, god. When did you started to sound so grown up? You do sound _exactly_ like your mother." She smiled. "Don't you smile; the world cannot handle two Juvias."

"Good thing I'm half you, then." Rose told him and Gray nodded. "So, are you alright with Igor and me dating?"

"Oh, hell no." Gray scoffed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. You are my baby girl, no boy in the world deserves you. _But_ ," he stopped for a second "aside from groping you" he gave her a hard look and Rose had the decency to blush "he is an alright kid. And I know where he lives, so he can't very well run from me."

"Daddy!" The teenager complained.

"Hey, let me have at least the threats."

"I guess." She huffed in annoyance just like Juvia did and Gray had to smother a smile. "Fine. But _just_ threats."

"I'll come up with some rules for this whole thing."

"Oh no. Not you on your own!" Rose complained. "You'll make me talk to him via lachryma and that's it."

"It is a good idea." Gray shrugged.

"Nope." Rose shook her head. "You _and Mom_ can decide the rules. She'll be more reasonable with this than you."

Gray was reluctant, but agreed. "Fine. But there is one rule that I will not give up." He narrowed his eyes in her direction. "If Igor comes over, the bedroom door stays open. All the time. And if your Mom and I are not here, Gris will be in charge of keep an eye on you."

"Dad!" Rose whined in annoyance. "Having my little brother around all the time will be a buzzkill."

"That's the plan." Gray looked proud of himself. "That one not even your Mom with all the bribes she can give me will make me change my mind; and trust me baby girl, your Mom is _great_ at bribing me. But I won't be swayed this time." He smirked a bit when Rose made disgusted face; she was feeling a bit like he did when he walked in the living room. Good, a bit of payback. "And if you even _think_ about bribing your brother, I'll double the offer and I'll make sure he knows that."

"What if I offer him-"

Gray cut her off. " _Double. It._ Don't play this game with me, Rose. I am a very motivated father trying to keep his daughter from a horny teenager. Don't try me. I'm already being way more generous than I thought I would be."

Rose rolled her blue eyes and threw some of her long black hair over her shoulder. "Dad, it's been two weeks. Igor and I are seeing where this is going yet. I'm nowhere near ready to have se-"

" _Alright!_ " Gray said loud, almost screaming, and cutting her off again. "That's a thing I really don't want to know. Remember when I was talking about you being an old lady? In my mind, you're still virgin then. Sorry, this is where I draw the line in this conversation." He got up from the bed.

"Dad-"

"Nope. I can't handle that yet." Gray started to take off his shirt without realizing. He was getting nervous. "Your Mom went to get Gris and she'll come here to talk to you about this. Just remember, 'no' means 'no'."

"Dad!" It was Rose's turn to almost yell and get embarrassed.

"Just…" He hesitated. "Don't hide things like that again."

Rose stared at him for a moment. "Alright. I'm sorry I didn't speak with you."

"And I'm sorry that I acted like crazy." Gray was well aware of his actions when he arrived home.

"So… I'm not grounded until I'm a hundred?" Rose teased, a smirk on her lips. Oh, that she got from him.

"I can lower it to ninety-five if you follow the rules." Gray told her in a serious tone and Rose snorted. "I'll go start making dinner."

"Can I call Igor and tell him he does not need to leave Magnolia and change his name?" Rose asked.

"If you must." Gray shrugged. "I will need to have a conversation with Lucy and Natsu, though, if Igor doesn't." Rose opened her mouth to protest but he didn't let her. "Do you really want them to know about this like your mother and I did?"

Rose shook her head. "I'll talk to him."

"Good." Gray nodded and took a few steps towards the door and then turned to face her again. "And the lachryma is _not_ to be used for what you young people are using it for these days." When Rose frowned, Gray clarified. "You know, nudes or whatever."

"Oh my god, Dad! Get out." Rose's face became so red Gray almost laughed. "I am not- It's not- Argh! Just leave! You are going to kill me with embarrassment!"

"I love you too, Baby Girl!" Gray told her in a mocking tone and closed the door the moment a pillow hit it and he smiled. Juvia would be so proud of him he might even get a treat later that night. The bright side was that he could find a hundred ways to make Igor's life miserable for thinking to do nasty things with his baby girl.

Gray looked at the closed door and he remembered when the moved in to that house, Rose was a little over five and Gris not even a year old yet. Rose had ran inside and proclaimed that room as hers and she wanted purple with flowers on the wall. She also wanted him to kiss her goodnight every time he was not in a mission. He missed that. He even missed the time when she made him wear a princess crown to her tea party and the other time she pretended to be a pirate captain and he was her formidable foe.

She was growing up, of course. She enjoyed going out with her friends, like to read and go to some missions. She liked to style her hair in different ways and to train to get stronger.

Rose was growing up, sure, but she would always be his baby girl.

 **#**

 **AN:** So, here it is! I hope it was alright!

Thanks to: **GuestsDontTwerkTheyRead** **,** **gilamonsterx3** **, dalala,** **GreenNinja23** **, Guest,** **AliceMitch09** **,** **rockbabyval** **,** **Blue Star,** **morninwarri0r** **,** **Armageddon Angel** **,** **endingsarenotalwaysbad** **,** **fyriagita** **,** **njdaphne** **, Guest,** **P. FullbusterBelieve** **,** **bookwurm247** **, Anya,** **SpudyPotato** **, Guest,** **cybercorpsesnake** **,** **Le Faible Gaillard** **,** **rebekfanai06** **,** **alley198** **,** **DemigodOnFire** **,** **Beautiful but dangerous** and **knockondeathsdoor** , who reviewed! You are amazing!

06/16/2016 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**anonymous** asked: _BONNEY UR SO AWESOME, WE MISS YOUUU! COULD YOU MAYBE DO A GRUVIA AU WHERE THEY'RE MARRIED AND HAVE A HOT MAKE OUT SESSION (and u know like getting it on :p) AND THEIR TEENAGE KID WALKS IN ON THEM?_ _UR AN AMAZING WRITER AND I LOVE YOUR WORK_ _️_

 **#**

 **Baby Girl**

 **#**

After twenty-three years of being together, being married for twenty of those and with two children, Gray and Juvia learned to enjoy every single opportunity to be alone. Their oldest daughter was on a mission and would return the next day while their son was on a sleepover with the Redfox twins.

They should've gone to their bedroom; they hadn't made out on the couch in such a long time that when the innocent kiss started to get heated, they just kept going. When Juvia's shirt seemed to have vanished out of nowhere, there was no hope for them to move anymore.

"Can't believe we have the house to ourselves." Juvia panted from underneath him, her hands between them, unbuckling his belt.

"Let's enjoy it, be loud. Tomorrow the little demons will be back and we'll have to be confined in our bedroom." He said, kissing his wife's neck.

Juvia poked him on the ribs, playfully and pretending to be offended. "Don't call my babies 'demons'!"

Gray laughed. "How about no talk at all?"

"Deal." Juvia pushed his head down so his lips were exploring her cleavage rather thoroughly, her hands on his hair while his own hands were underneath her skirt, dangerously going up on her thighs with the clear purpose of pulling her underwear down.

Both were so focused on what they were doing that they missed the distinctive sound of keys and the front door being open.

The loud shriek was rather effective to make Gray jump and stand up, heart racing and very surprised until he spotted his sixteen-year-old daughter, Rose, by the door, eyes wide and clearly terrified.

It took Gray a fraction of a second to understand he and his wife most likely scarred their daughter for life. Rose's blue eyes met Gray's and a moment later she has both hands covering her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked, her voice in a very higher pitch than normal. "No, don't answer that."

Juvia had her hands over her face and her arms covering her naked torso. " _Oh my god_."

"Shit." Gray cussed, buttoning his pants and even though he was a married man in his forties, he was sure his cheeks were red. "Rose, you were supposed to be home _tomorrow_!"

"Well, I'm here _now._ " She answered her father. "I _really_ wish I wasn't, though."

"Honey…" Juvia tried, finding her shirt and slipping back on.

"Don't even _try it_ , mom." She peeked through her fingers and saw her parents had become a little more presentable. "Is _this_ what you guys do when neither me nor Gris are around: do it all over the house?" Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around, probably looking for every flat surface her parents could've used to have sex. "Oh, my god."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic, Rose. We weren't."

"You almost _killed_ Igor when you caught us and I find you and mom kissing while she has no shirt on and I am not allowed to be dramatic?" Rose said, practically running to her bedroom. "You guys are _so indecent_!"

"Hey, your mother and I are _married_ , we are not two hormonal teenagers. This is _our_ house, by the way, we can be indecent anywhere we want!"

"That's _so gross_!" The teenager shrieked.

Gray snorted. "How do you think _you_ were made?"

" _Oh my god_ , don't ever say that again." Rose slammed her bedroom door loudly.

Juvia groaned. "Our daughter just caught us making out on the couch."

"Well." Gray cleared his throat. "At least now she knows how I felt when I came home and saw Igor's paws all over her."

The blunette looked to her husband in disbelief. "Really? Are you really not over that yet?"

"Never." Gray snorted. "Come on up." He held his hand to Juvia and she took it, getting up from the couch. "I don't think Rose is going to come out from her bedroom tonight. We can still finish this in our bedroom."

"You can't be serious right now, Gray-sama!" Juvia was surprised.

"If we gave up every time Rose interrupted us, we wouldn't have had Gris." Gray pointed out and Juvia snorted in agreement. "Let's go." He got her in his arms before he threw her over his shoulder, earning a surprised shriek form her, followed by a fit of giggles.

" _Oh my g- I'm_ never _speaking to you two again!_ " They heard as they passed Rose's bedroom.

When they were finally alone in their own bedroom, Gray made sure to lock the door behind him, not at all interested to be interrupted again.

 **#**

 **AN:** Aw, I like to write Gray and Juvia being happy and comfortable around each other. After all the crapstorm that happened in their lives, they need to be happy.❤️

Thanks to: **katiekat2001** **,** **njdaphne** **,** **DemigodOnFire** **,** **Animegamernerd15** **,** **This Girl Got Game** **,** **fyriagita** **,** **Yomi14** **,** **YoseiNoAme** **, Lil, Guest,** **rockbabyval** **,** **Nephilim-Fairchild21** **,** **Inukekarynatsusu,** **kat5552** **,** **LilyPantherFire** **,** **Laila'sdream** **,** **Dragonll237** **,** **dalala,** **Frosthsea** **,** **P. FullbusterBelieve** **,** **IzzyQuagmire0907** **,** **httpsanime** **,** **Future Seraph** **,** **DragonKingX** **,** **NollyLvn** **,** **ChangeItUp** **,** **Anya** and **Rachel** , who reviewed!

06/26/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
